Nunca
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Simon quiere ser convertido. Pero Baz se niega a matarlo.


_**Nota:** Yo iba a publicar un montòn hoy... pero me puse a leer fanfics y tontear en FB... al menos hice algo XD_

* * *

La discusión comenzó con una broma de Baz sobre convertir a Simon, para que dejara de quejarse sobre el no-uso del vampiro de su super fuerza. Pero en vez de reírse o enfadarse, el rubio aceptó.

—No fastidies, Snow —Baz espetó molesto.

—Baz, vamos. Alguna vez deberás hacerlo —insistió.

—¿Quién diablos lo dice?

—Pues… —Simon hizo un puchero—. Eres inmortal ¿Se supone que yo me volveré un anciano y tú siempre te verás joven?

—Por supuesto. Siempre fui más atractivo que tú, de cualquier forma —replicó esquivo, tomando el librero que Simon quería mover, para trasladarlo sin esfuerzo.

Simon supo que su novio estaba haciendo lo que le pidió en primer lugar, solo para evitar el tema, pero había decidido que esta vez no funcionaría.

—Tú no eres un monstruo —dijo Simon.

—Sé que crees eso, Snow. Lo entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste. —Se detuvo en mover el librero y miró al rubio— ¿Aquí está bien?

—Si puedes, empújalo contra el muro —respondió. Baz le hizo caso—. Tampoco creo que estés muerto —volvió sobre el tema.

—Detente, Snow —gruñó bajo. No se giró a mirarlo, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de contenerse para no estallar.

—Quiero ser como tú —dijo, ignorando el peligro.

—Tú no quieres ser como yo —murmuró recargándose con ambas manos en el librero, cerrando los dedos sobre uno de los estantes, como un par de prensas.

—Claro que sí —insistió.

—¡No, no quieres! —explotó, dejando caer el puño cerrado en uno de los estantes, astillándolo en el duro golpe.

Penny iba a enfadarse por eso.

—Tú no estás muerto. Tú no eres un monstruo. Quiero ser como tú.

—¡Yo estoy muerto y soy un monstruo! —gritó más fuerte, girando para enfrentar al rubio. Se obligó a si mismo a dar una respiración profunda, cuando vio la expresión abatida de Snow—. No voy a matarte —sentenció bajo.

—Si eres un monstruo ¿por qué no quieres matarme? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, como si su argumento fuera irrebatible, a pesar de sonar como un tonto.

—¡Porque soy un monstruo! Soy ruin y mezquino.

—¡Baz, esto no es justo!

—Tú no entiendes —resopló, llevándose ambas manos a la frente, con frustración.

—Sí lo entiendo —le aseguró dando un paso al frente, quedando a corta distancia—. Crees que me matarás. Que perderé mi alma y será tu culpa, pero tú no entiendes que eso no es verdad. No creo en nada de todo eso. Y Baz —continuó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos— yo no quiero perderte.

—Tú no entiendes —repitió acongojado—. Sí te perderé… Ya no tendrás tu piel de sol —le explicó con voz temblorosa—. Ya no querrás salir en las tardes soleadas —continuó—. Querrás dañar a las personas. —Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, como si esa idea fuera la muerte del Simon que él amaba—. No serás tú nunca más…

Entonces, Simon lo besó.

Porque Penny nunca había tenido razón cuando decía que él solucionaba todo con los puños. También podía hacerlo con su boca. Al menos cuando se trataba de Baz.

Solo quería callarlo. Necesitaba que dejara de pensar de esa manera. Necesitaba traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Donde ellos estaban bien.

Sin Mago.

Sin guerra.

Sin ellos peleando.

Ellos estaban bien. No iba a perderlo por la estúpida creencia de que los vampiros estaban muertos. O que ellos podrían separarse alguna vez.

—No vas a perderme —susurró en un jadeo, cuando separó sus bocas—. Nunca, nunca, nunca… —juró repetidamente, con Baz temblando entre sus brazos. Porque Simon ya no era el mago más poderoso. Él _podía_ ser herido.

 _Baz podía herirlo_.

—Nunca vas a perderme —repitió Simon, antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza. Necesitaba hacerle entender que era real. Que _esto_ era su realidad.

Con ellos juntos.

Con Simon siendo un normal que no lo dejaría.

Con Baz siendo un vampiro.

Con ellos pudiendo ser heridos.

Con ellos no dejando que el otro fuera herido.

 _Con ellos juntos._

—Nunca.

—Nunca.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Tengo esta idea de que Baz realmente no aceptarìa convertir a Simon, a pesar de que bromee mucho con eso. Ya saben, lo ama y cree que ser vampiro es perder el alma. No parece lògico que vaya a aceptar convertir al rubio solo porque sì._

 _Peeeero, pueden opinar aquì abajo en cajita y decirme què les pareciò esto. Ya saben que responderè todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
